Call Me
by Lailuh
Summary: Peter is kidnapped after school and calls Natasha to help get him free


There was a sort of deal- or bond that Peter and Natasha shared. It had happened on two separate occasions, the first time was an honest mistake that Peter still hadn't changed, the second made everyone realize how bad the situation really was.

There were a lot of people that had come after Peter when they figured out he was indeed interning for Tony, intending on using him as leverage or blackmail to get what they wanted. Most of the times it didn't work and Tony and the others got to him quickly before anything could happen, but there was one time when Tony couldn't get to him.

Peter had Natasha's number. He didn't remember how or why but he had it and it was somehow saved in May's contact as a second number. He remembered having to call her for some reason, needing to explain over the phone that something happened and he would most likely be late getting home.

 _"Hey Aunt May. I'm gonna be late getting back. There's something wrong with the subway tunnels and they're all delayed."_

 _"Don't worry about it sweetie. I'll keep something warm for you."_

Needless to say he was absolutely horrified and embarrassed when he heard Natasha's voice on the other end of the line and snickers of others in the background. He had quickly hung up and dreaded seeing her next.

The second time he called her was deliberate. He had been taken by- he didn't exactly know who they were but was able to assume they were a rival company at least and they weren't afraid to hurt him like others before them. He had been in a dark room, a cell-, chained to a chair; battered and bruised from the last few hours. His backpack was gone, along with his phone and watch; they were smarter than the other people that had taken him.

They had come in every few minutes demanding he give them the information they wanted; thinks like blue prints, ideas for upcoming projects, the layout for the tower and compound. Peter just kept saying he didn't know any of the information they need and kept insisting he only did things like get coffee and paperwork on occasion. Most of the time he sat and did his homework while Mr. Stark bounced ideas off him before telling him it was time to leave.

Of course they didn't believe him and delivered a blow every time they didn't get an answer they wanted. It was after the first few hours that Peter started to get snappy with his captors. He was tired, he was hungry, he was bored, he knew it was a bad idea to provoke them but his logic had gone out the window and he wanted nothing more than to break out and leave.

 _"What is Stark's plan for his company?"_

 _"I dunno, why didn't you ask him yourself instead of kidnapping a teenage who knows nothing of what you're asking?"_

 _PUNCH_

 _"What is the access code for Stark's lab?"_

 _"Oooh, not sure; think it was that really old song that had a phone number in it. You guys probably know what I'm talking about."_

 _SLAP_

 _"Please, my aunt spanked me harder than that when I was nine."_

He was left alone for a while after that. It allowed him some breathing room and time to think. His arms were handcuffed behind the chair he was sitting on and chains encompassed his chest. Getting those off would be a bit of a challenge and he didn't think he could get the handcuffs off with brute strength alone, so he was stuck literally and figuratively.

It was after an hour that someone finally came back. It was someone he hadn't seen yet and they had a phone.

"You're going to call your aunt." Peter paled at that. "Tell her you're with Stark doing something interesting and completely lost track of time and will be back late, wouldn't want her calling the cops and getting Stark involved in a search."

Actually that was exactly the thing he wanted, but May was working late and might not even get off until after midnight. It was likely she didn't know he wasn't currently home. But he got an idea and prayed it would turn out as he hoped.

"Kinda hard to hold a phone when your arms are stuck behind you." He gave a tug at the chains to emphasize the point.

"We know you're a smart kid. You're gonna tell me the number so I can listen to make sure it's actually your aunt and not Stark or the cops."

Peter frowned. There goes the first plan of attempted jailbreak.

"Any time now kid, unless you want to end up on the nine o'clock news as a body."

So they were prepared to kill him. While it wasn't exactly new, it did come as a sort of surprise. Nonetheless he gave the man a number, telling him May might not pick up because it's not a familiar number and she was at work and she didn't have her voicemail set up so he couldn't leave her a message. It took three rings before there was a feminine voice on the other line.

The man nodded after hearing it and held the phone to Peter's ear. "Hey Aunt May."

 _"Kid when are you gonna fix my contact info?"_ Natasha's amused voice asked on the other end.

"I know, sorry I didn't call you earlier but I kinda lost track of time."

 _"What are you talking about kid?"_

"Mr. Stark called unexpectedly and said he needed my help with something and kidnapped me up after school. I was gonna text you but my phone died and we've kinda been preoccupied with what we've been doing." Peter could hear other voice on the end of the line. Thank god Nat was currently in the tower.

 _"Stark says tracker in your phone and watch have both gone offline. Where are you kid? Are you in trouble?"_

"Yeah, I didn't have time to charge my phone before we left. He wanted to test out some sort of new booster for his suit and we ended up coming to the docks. A lot of people swarmed us when we showed up and I was sure I was gonna die in the sea of fans there were."

 _"Okay Pete, keep talking. We're tracking the call right now. Do you know who your captors are? Did they hurt you at all?"_

"No but I don't think we're gonna be here much longer. We're both starving so we'll probably get something to eat first. I don't know how long we'll be out… Yes I know. I'll get all my homework done before class next week."

 _"We gotcha. Hang tight kid. We're on our way."_

"Love you too May. See you at home."

The phone was pulled away from his ear, and he was punched in the face before the man left. He coughed and spit blood on the floor. He wanted to eat three pizzas then sleep. What he didn't want was to think about what his face looked like. There were bruises forming, definitely, but there was also swelling, his nose was dripping blood, he bit the inside of his cheek, there was probably a cut on his forehead somewhere, and his throat hurt. He only hoped the day didn't get worse.

It was another hour of so before thing happened. Peter started hearing noises outside his room; yelling from a long distance away, a helicopter or something outside, gunshots being fired like it was a shooting range. His door burst open and a very unhappy man stepped in, gun in his hand.

"What did you do?"

"Used my secret telepathy to called Mr. Stark to save me." Peter snorted, a bullet flying past his head.

"Who did you call?"

"Seeing as there was something strange in my neighborhood, I think Ghostbusters is a good answer." A bullet lodged itself in the concrete in front of him.

"You're going to be a ghost in five seconds if you don't tell me."

Peter's eyes glanced behind him. "Ask her yourself."

The man turned around only to be face to face with Natasha and taken down in mere seconds.

"I can't believe you're making movie references when you're in this position." Natasha said as she stepped over the man.

"Would you believe it's my defense mechanism?"

She rolled her eyes. "You look like hell. What's they do to you?"

"Ah you know, little of this, little of that; a few punches here and there. Nothing too major."

"Yeah we'll let Banner decide that." She got the chains off him and picked the handcuffs. "Can you stand?"

Peter got up gingerly, testing to see if his legs were good. "I think I'm okay. They focused on my face and torso. May's gonna have a fit when she finds out."

"Stark called your aunt and told her he needed you for the weekend. You should be fine for a few days." Natasha led him from the room, calling into her comm as she did. "I got him, he's a bit banged up but he should be fine."

The two exited the building and were met by the others on the docks near a shopping yard.

"Hey kid. You alright? You look like shit." Tony said as he and Steve met them.

"Feel like it Mr. Stark, but yeah I'm fine." He took a look at his surroundings. "Looks like I was right about being at the docks."

"You didn't know you were here?" Steve asked with a raised brow.

Peter shook his head. "I was out when they brought me here and woke up chained to that chair in the room. I took a stab at being here because I smelt the ocean and an overwhelming scent of fish whenever they entered and exited the room."

"It was good you were right; their signal was bouncing off almost every cell in New York. FRIDAY was able to pinpointed with that bit of info you got us though." Tony clapped his hand of his shoulder. "Sorry about this kid; it's my fault you're always in these messes."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Stark. Better than me than someone else that doesn't have powers."

"Clint and Buck are gonna stay and round up the rest of these guys." Steve said. "Ready to get home Pete?"

Peter nodded. "Ready to eat and have a nap too if that's okay."

The four of them headed to the Quinjet, Tony and Steve getting it ready for takeoff while Natasha stayed back with Peter. When they were in the air, she left his side for a moment before returning and handing him something that smelt wonderful.

"Did you just make me a Hot Pocket?" Peter asked with a smile.

Natasha smirked back. "I told you last time that I'd keep something warm for you."

 **Okay there it is. Short and sweet. I have had this idea that Peter has everyone's numbers but never calls them unless the situation is dire. Hopefully this turned out nice.**

 **ALSO I'm uploading this on mobile because my internet is being horrible so hopefully the formatting is alright for now. I'll try to fix it once I get working WiFi again.**

 **Leave a review! It's Halloween and reviews are treats for writers!**

 **Please point out any spelling or grammatical errors I may have missed so I can fix them in the future!**

 **Hope ya liked it. See ya later!**


End file.
